


Día de Madre (súper tarde)

by SadnnesCry



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Consort Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Merlin Queen of Camelot, Mpreg, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Childs Character(s), Post Mpreg, Pregnant Merlin (Merlin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadnnesCry/pseuds/SadnnesCry
Summary: Historia originalmente en Wattpad, búsquenme bajo el nombre: @Sadnnes-is-Crying.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Día de Madre (súper tarde)

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente en Wattpad, búsquenme bajo el nombre: @Sadnnes-is-Crying.

Merlin suelta una sonrisa mientras ve como su pequeño da unos pequeños pacitos antes de caerse en el pasto del bosque. 

Hoy era un día especial en el reino, un día que el mismo Merlin pidió que se celebrara, el día de las madres. En honor a su madre hermosa, Hunith. Ahora vive en el palacio junto a él, pero el día de las madre se volvió diferente desde hace un año atrás.

Cuando quedó embarazado, difícil de creer pero es verdad. Es hermoso como la magia puede crear cosas más hermosas aún. Y creó a su pequeño de un año, el descendiente real, Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin no se tomó mucho tiempo en pensar en nombres.

Así que ese día no lo pasó con su madre, el se encargó de disfrutarlo solo con su familia. En el bosque, donde Arturo Pendragon de alguna forma creció, cazando, matando, sobreviviendo. Y era el lugar favorito del pequeño Arthur, disfrutaba de la naturaleza y los animales de la misma forma que el propio Merlin. Y de alguna forma se encargó de espantar todo animal que su padre intentara cazar, con un llanto.

Merlin se sentía orgulloso.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado en el pasto del boscoso bosque, con sus piernas de lado, vistiendo su chaleco de brocada de largas mangas suaves, de color blanco, con sus pantalones del mismo color y sus largas botas iguales. En su cabello colgaba una corona que tomaba solo la parte trasera de su cabeza, y cuando llegaba a sus abundantes orejas, tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, plateada, casi blanquecina.

Su capa azulada estaba olvidada en el momento en el que la puso a un lado y sentó a su pequeño, que no perdió mucho tiempo antes de levantarse y caminar tanto como su pequeñas piernas podían.

Arthur Pendragon era un adorable bebé de cabellos rubios y suaves como la seda, tenía grandes ojos azules y orejas notables, Merlin estaba indignado de que lo único que realmente se parece su pequeño, es unas orejas notables, no tan grandes, pero presentes. Y en esta ocasión llevaba un ropon crema, que pronto se volverá completamente negro debido que lo estaba arrastrando por todo el bosque.

El pequeño Arthur vuelve a levantarse mientras Merlin acerca sus manos juntas a su boca, antes de soplarla, mientras sus ojos se vuelven naranjas, antes de abrir sus manos y dejar que una hermosa mariposa azulada escape de ellas. Arthur suelta una sonrisa antes de tratar de seguirla.

Y Merlin no puede tener mayor sonrisa en su cara al verlo tratar de correr.

Hasta que se cae de nuevo en el pasto, bueno, aparte de sus orejas, Arthur tuvo su torpeza.

-Arthur - llama Merlin, el pequeño se gira al escuchar su nombre, antes de soltar un balbuceo inexplicable y caminar hasta Merlin.

Al caminar tanto, prácticamente cae en el regazo de Merlin, pero este lo toma antes que eso y lo acomoda perfectamente en su regazo, como si perteneciera allí, y lo es. Es asombroso como de su pancita redonda, pasó a empezar a caminar y no parar.

Merlin tomó la alforja a su lado antes de abrirla y buscar un pequeño envase con fruta fresca molida, hecha puré. Toma una de las cucharas que robó de las cocinas de Camelot, antes de abrir el envase con una mano, tomar la cuchara, llenarla de puré y llevarla a la boca de su pequeño.

Arthur movía sus piernas y manos ansioso por la comida, se parecía a Arturo, quizás también a su hijo tendría que añadirle un hoyo más a su cinturón.

Lo haría gustoso.

Cuando el puré ya iba por la mitad, este detuvo a su pequeño, limpio su boca con un chasquido de dedos antes de guardar el resto de la comida. Arthur en cambio toma su dedo índice como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa de este mundo.

Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Arturo?

Se supone que fue a recolectar leña pero le ha llevado bastante.

-¿Arturo? - llama Merlin a la nada, el bosque se queda en silencio, despertando la tensión en el hechizado, antes de que una pisada se escuche.

Merlin extiende su mano mientras sus ojos se vuelven de color, antes de encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de Arturo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso - Arturo rueda los ojos.

-¿Hacer que? - pregunta con su corona en alto, esta vez sus ropas no eran de guerra, llevaba su ropa habitual con su chaleco habitual rojo, sus guantes negros y sus botas altas marrones oscuras.

Arthur se remueve alegre al escuchar la voz de su padre, deja de lado el caracol que estaba viendo que jugaba con la corteza del tronco detrás de Merlin, el cual no estaba recostado, antes de mirar a su padre y dar saltitos como puede, ansiosos. 

Arturo le dedica una sonrisa brillante antes de llamarlo con esa voz ridícula que tiene cuando habla con su hijo.

Merlin hace lo mismo, pero nadie está hablando de eso.

Arturo tiene leñas en mano que deja caer antes de acomodarlas para hacer una fogata, aunque es Merlin quien lo enciende con un hechizo simple. Arturo no pierde tiempo antes de sentarse encima de la capa de Merlin, al lado de su esposo.

Antes de que este dejara a su pequeño en el suelo, y Arthur caminara hasta su padre. Aunque Arturo no pierde tiempo y lo toma en sus brazos, haciéndole mimos y jugando con él. Arturo era mucho más pasivo y tranquilo desde que nació Arthur, se tomaba las cosas con calma y no iba a cada pelea o guerra que apareciera. 

Incluso dejó de tratar a Merlin como un sirviente (hace tiempo que no lo era, pero que llevara una corona y tuviera el título de reina, no cambiaba como Arturo se burlaba de él) ...o algo así.

Arturo acomoda a su mini él en su regazo con su mano en su torso, evitando que se caiga, mientras juega ligeramente con la parte trasera de su cabello. Aunque al propio Arturo le gusta su cabello, nunca lo ha encontrado interesante, pero verlo en su hijo, elevó su orgullo grandemente.

Merlin no puede evitar rodar los ojos al ver a su bebé en los brazos de su padre, usando su magia, no sabe exactamente qué hace pero sus ojos se vuelven naranja por un momento antes de volver a su color.

Si, a pesar de ser una bebé, usa su magia por herencia, aunque lo hace sin control alguna y ya una vez cortó el cabello de Gwaine sin darse cuenta. Aunque el pequeño Arthur no se concentra mucho en eso, de hecho deja lo que estaba tratando de hacer con magia, para entonces jugar con los dedos de su padre.

-Merlin, ¿estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? - Merlin quita la mirada de su pequeño para mirar a su esposo.

-Claro que sí, Arturo - Arturo rueda los ojos de nuevo, sabe que Merlin no le prestó atención.

-Entonces ¿qué estaba diciendo?

-¿Hablando del...entrenamiento? - adivina el brujo, aunque por la mirada de Arturo, no tenía nada que ver.

-Te dije que voy a darte mi regalo especial en el castillo - oh si, el regalo de madres.

Merlin lo mira confundido pero curioso.

-No es lo que piensas - dice el rey al mirar a Merlin, prácticamente tartamudeaba.

Merlin no había pensado nada.

Cae en cuenta un poco después, que abre sus ojos ante el doble sentido de la conversación. Solo se inclina a su pareja y besa los suaves labios de Arturo. Arthur se remueve feliz, dando saltitos como puede, que si no fuera por la mano de su padre, se hubiera caído.

El beso termina pero ninguno de los reyes se separa, Merlin solo posa una sonrisa feliz. 

Este es su regalo, el único que desea y quiere, su familia, su hijo, su esposo, y su magia libre, el poder ser él mismo. Es el mejor regalo de todos.

Y Merlin vuelve a besar a su rey. 

Siendo solo el hechicero Merlin, el rey Arturo, junto al la perfecta combinación de ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, hace tiempo quería contribuir en este hermoso shipp.


End file.
